Soundtrack of My Summer
by Star's Melody
Summary: This is a Songfic I wrote in honor of Percy Jackson's birthday and the Percabeth Anniversary! Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, "Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another." You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain. Thunder by Boys Like Girls.


**Disclaimer: August 18 is an eventful day, Percabeth anniversary and Percy's birthday. All created by a man named Rick, he owns them all, the characters we call, even though he's such a prick...**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Soundtrack of My Summer**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

She made him feel absolutely crazy and drove him to do things that no sane person would ever do.

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_  
_I tried_

He clung to her as if he would fall if he didn't, tangling his hands in her blonde tresses and holding her close and never wanting to let her go.

_I tried to read between the lines_  
_I tried to look in your eyes_

He gazed into her silvery gray eyes that peered at him with such scrutiny as he tried to desperately figure out what was going on in her mind.

_I want a simple explanation_  
_For what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

He wanted to know how she made his heart pound and how she made him feel this way. She was like a drug. He was addicted to her and he could never give her up.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

He smiled, lazily as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear as they lay down, sprawled on his bed. Their limbs tangled were tangled with each other. He didn't know where he ended and she began.

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

Her eyes were laced with lust and glazed with desire and shone an unnatural silver gleam as he stared down at her before crashing his lips to hers.

_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder_

His arms looped around her waist as she tangled her thin hands into his dark curls and kissed him deeply. Their lips sometimes barely brushing against one another like the ghost of a kiss and sometimes, their mouths so deeply entwined that they were breathing into each other. The rain pored all around them, the thunder booming, but the water parted around them like their was an invisible umbrella above them.

She gasped as he deepened the kiss and mumbled incoherent thoughts into her mouth.

_Today is a winding road_  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_  
_Today I'm on my own_  
_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_  
_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

His body ached all over the place and he felt like dying, the memories of yesterday's battle still fresh in his mind. The attacks from the monsters were strong and weakened him, but he couldn't bare to tell her what had happened. If she knew, she would drop everything and rush over from her school just to personally make sure he was all right.

No, he couldn't do that to her.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
_And longing for the breeze_  
_I need to step outside_  
_Just to see if I can breathe_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out_

They lay together, staring up at the clouds and making shapes. The sweet smell of grass wafting over them and cushioning their backs as the rolled around and played on the hillside.

The air was still from the dead of summer heat, but the flush on their cheeks wasn't from the weather.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
_I'm wrapped up in vines_  
_I think we'll make it out_  
_But you just gotta give me time_  
_Strike me down with lightning_  
_Let me feel you in my veins_  
_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

His relationship with her was like balancing on a wire. One mistake and you fell to your doom, but it was worth it. Sometimes she choked him with her closeness and sometimes he needed more of her even if she was wrapped in his arms. He wanted to fly with her, but he knew he never could. She was a part of him now and everything he felt, she felt.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_  
_Whoa_

Annabeth smiled, lacing her hands with his and she rested her head on his shoulder. Percy kissed the top of her head, smelling the lemony scent of her blonde curls. She could feel the lazy smile on his face even when she couldn't see him.

They were sprawled on the couch in his cabin, taking advantage of the free afternoon Chiron had given them do to the thunderstorm. Mr. D had decided the strawberries needed a little extra watering.

His hand trailed up and down her bare arm, leaving goosebumps wherever his fingertips touched. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine.

Percy tightened his grip around as another rolling boom of thunder sounded through the air.

Annabeth looked up at him, taking on of the earphones out of her ear and slipping it into his, "Listen, it's our song."

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_  
_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_  
_I don't wanna ever love another_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_And bring on the thunder, and I said_  
_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain_  
_Oh baby bring on the pain_  
_And listen to the thunder_

**_Fin._**


End file.
